galacticdatabankfandomcom-20200215-history
Alyymia kan Senate/kan Sinclair
Alyymia is a half-Taeski half-Heil hybrid in service to the Senate, and the agent assigned to Martin V. Sinclair during the events of “The Consultant”. Early Life Alyymia is an orphan who was raised on the streets of Siraphius, never knowing either of her parents. She suspects that her mother was actually a courtesan of some kind, as Taeski and Heil do not normally wed under other circumstances. However, she has no direct evidence, or even a name, to go on. Her earliest known “parents” are a Sov-Nikan couple – Krish-dar-Kana and Krish-dar-Veli – who adopted her. Initially, the orphanage responsible for collecting her from the streets threatened to have her deported from the planet, citing that she was too aggressive and hostile to ever be adopted on Siraphius, and therefore might be better suited to a Heil orphanage. Krish-dar-Veli, a member of the Sov-Nikan militia, thought otherwise. He interceded, purchasing Alyymia at twice the standard fare for an adoption, to keep her from being shipped off to Sovereign. She was brought into their household and introduced to her “brother” Krish-dar-Dano; another member of the militia, who took it upon himself to teach his new sister how to fend for herself. In many ways, Krish-dar-Dano was the most positive influence on young Alyymia's life, teaching her to focus her energies in more positive directions. When Krish-dar-Kana and Krish-dar-Veli passed away, approximately ten years after adopting Alyymia, Krish-dar-Dano took over raising her until she reached maturity (which, as an average of her two parent races, would have been around twenty-two). At this point, she attempted to enlist in the Sov-Nikan militia, and actually passed her test with flying colors – defeating seven Sov-Nikan in single combat. Alyymia had, after all her years of working and living among the Sov-Nikan, had acquired an immunity to the spores their species unconsciously produces. Furthermore, Krish-dar-Dano had educated her in the proper ways to engage Sov-Nikan in combat without placing ones life in undue peril. As a result, she was more than a match for her opponents. However, the overseer for the test had her labeled as unfit for duty due to her hot-tempered nature, on top of her hybrid status, and had her listed as failed. Ashamed, Alyymia informed Krish-dar-Dano of her intention to leave the planet and seek employment elsewhere. Her brother expressed his dislike for the idea, but did nothing to stop her. He aided her, instead, by purchasing her a ticket to Chindrus – somewhere he hoped would be peaceful enough for her to start a new life – and sent her on her way. Senate Involvement Alyymia initially had no desire to get involved with the Senate, as she saw them as corrupt, rich fools who couldn't keep the Galaxy at peace. She joined several different bounty hunting teams, but all of her attempts met with failure. Her teams were either killed by their opposition, kicked her out because of her hybrid background, or disbanded somewhere along the line. After the fourth such incident, she was met by a Senate Hunter (presumably 259-Meggothia, if the description of a “cold, sullen Taeski” is any indicator, although this may have also been 260-Ateriel). She was invited to come stand before Councilor Naztetra and be a part of the Senate. Lacking work or any kind of income, her choices were limited. She appeared before Naztetra, who quickly evaluated her talents. Unfortunately, apart from being a crack shot with a sidearm, her hybrid heritage had failed to gift her with any real power. Her White Art was so weak she had to be in physical contact with her target in order to heal them, and she had no Black Art. She also lacked a Dryulei, and her Cyulei was physically absent (as she has no third eye on her forehead) but both of her eyes have the ability to perform a very weak version of the Cyulei, which effectively amounts to nothing more than suggestive persuasion or hypnosis. If a target is aware of this, and has a sufficiently powerful mind or will, they can easily break the Cyulei or even reverse it. As a result, she was deemed unfit for candidacy as a Senate Hunter. However, not wanting her talents as a gunslinger to go to waste, she was hired as an Agent and trained in the arts of subterfuge, espionage and deception. Eventually, Alyymia was paired up with a Senate Hunter by the name of 007-Naxis– a genius Alintean by his own right and an uncommonly cold, self-serving individual. He went on several missions, consistently enlisting Alyymia as his right hand Agent, but eventually betrayed her when a mission went south, leaving her to take the blame for the failure while he took the payment. When Alyymia attempted to expose him, Naxis flaunted her hybrid nature, stating that she was lying and attempting to upstage him – possibly even trying to take his position. Her charges were dismissed, and Naxis quit the Senate Hunters four years later, disappearing into the Galaxy without a trace. Later on, incriminating evidence arose, implicating him in a string of security breaches, monetary allocation errors and fraud charges. Alyymia, his partner, was called to answer for him, and the whole event turned into a public smear campaign which almost cost the unfortunate hybrid her position. She managed to stubbornly cling to her employment, but lost any and all seniority she possessed. The Consultant Alyymia's first official appearance was during the early chapter of The Consultant, in which she is brought to Earth by Zikar, the Taeski Senator. She is incensed at being paired with Martin, seeing him as a lesser being, even beneath the attentions of a hybrid (herself considered a lesser being) and therefore tantamount to either a slave or property. Martin, betraying very little irritation, simply states that he has a job to do and that, following its completion, he is more than happy to see her go. Zikar signs them both on for a standard contract – ten years – and the pair becomes a team. Alyymia is very hesitant to trust Martin, as her last partnership was less than pleasant. Eventually, Alyymia comes to rely on Martin's towering intellect where Earthly matters are concerned, as his knowledge of all things related to his species is staggering compared to hers. His studies in pharmaceutical technology, physics, astronomy, chemistry, economy and navigation are of most use to her, but he is also an adept fighter, politician, diplomat and trickster. His connection network is virtually limitless, as is the number of humans who owe him favors. Without meaning to, Alyymia comes to place a certain amount of trust in Martin – something he immediately breaks at the first opportunity, warning her that he is is still a con man and should never be trusted. When he is implicated by Commander Balmoch in a failed coup, he holds Alyymia hostage in his mansion until the Senate ultimately sends four hunters to deal with him. Martin then traps the four Hunters until they agree to listen to him, explaining the situation and assisting in the apprehension of Balmoch and his associates. Alyymia, however, feels that she can never trust him again – especially when he wouldn't even confide in her. Martin tells her not to take it personally, as he doesn't confide in anyone: not his family, his close friends or even his ex-wife, Ophelia. Even still, it forces a rift between the pair that both sides fear can never be repaired. To outside observers, they are still the same team. But both know that the dynamic has shifted. When the ex-Hunter, Olohan, returns with a vengeance and on the Constellation payroll, he immediately targets what he feels is the only unprotected Senate database: Arael Team – the team Alyymia is a part of. Underestimating Martin, he targets him first, viewing him as the weakest member. He invades the mansion, catching Martin and Alyymia in the midst of an argument, and the three of them fight. In the process, Ophelia arrives at the mansion, but is killed by Olohan when she attempts to intervene. Martin is shot in the lower back and left to die, while Alyymia is crushed beneath an expensive sword cabinet. Although both Martin and Alyymia recover physically, Martin's mind is not the same. He spends much of his time away from Alyymia, who attempts to help him. It is ultimately discovered that he has pinpointed Olohan's hideout, and uses Alyymia and Arael Team as bait to draw him out. When Alyymia is critically wounded, Martin reverts back to his pre-pacifist self and sets out with the intent to kill the rogue hunter. Alyymia intercedes at the last moment, preventing Martin from doing something she knows he will regret. Following this, the two appear to settle back into their old ways. Martin is very grateful to Alyymia for her assistance, but does not know how to express it. Eventually, however, Alyymia is drawn back to the Senate to answer charges of treason – leftover evidence from her time with Naxis having caused yet another uproar on top of her involvement in Balmoch's arrest and Olohan's capture. Unbeknownst to her, Martin stows away on her ship and intervenes in the trial, somehow managing to get her acquitted of all charges – something he says is a thanks for saving him from his own stupidity. However, just when things begin looking up for Alyymia, the Senate Ring is attacked by none other than Naxis, in charge of a group of Constellation soldiers. Alyymia leads the charge, but is no match for Naxis' tactical planning. Martin jumps to the forefront, stealing a suit of power armor designed for a Heil and helping lead the charge, turning the tide on Naxis and forcing him to flee, leaving his soldiers behind. Alyymia and Martin take off after Naxis, cornering him in a derelict listening post several dozen light years away. Alyymia is defeated in hand-to-hand combat with her ex-partner, but Martin manages to slip into the station undetected, as his DNA is not in the Galactic databanks and, as a result, does not show up on biosignature scanners. He engages Naxis, keeping him from killing Alyymia, and the two face off on the station's bridge. Naxis adamantly maintains that Alyymia is worthless and that Martin is wasting his time by protecting her, and urges the genius to join him. However, Martin states that Alyymia's life is worth far more than either of theirs. Naxis manages to injure Martin and flees, disappearing once more. Martin vows to go after him, despite his fear of vacuum and space, but Alyymia takes him back to Earth, saying he is more valuable as a consultant than a soldier. Naxis, in the meantime, locates one of the Constellation Generals and convinces them to lead an attack on Earth. Gautaunx, the Orelian General, agrees with him, citing that it is the perfect time to initiate his plan. The two lead the attack, only to be stymied by Alyymia, Martin, Edge and Pearl. Martin betrays his team again, especially Alyymia whom he pushes off of a launch rampart as he intentionally misfires a Constellation rocket, taking Gautaunx, Naxis, himself and a lethal black rinse bomb into space. He manages to kill Naxis, but cannot defeat the Constellation General in hand-to-hand combat. Instead, Martin spills Gautaunx's blood onto the black rinse and activates it, hoping to kill the General. Unfortunately, as Gautaunx had absorbed part of Martin's DNA during the fight, Martin was blasted as well, almost dying. Alyymia later journeys into space, recovering the remains of the rocket and Martin along with it, bringing him to Nihran in the hopes of saving his life. At the Setiel Research Facility, Martin is diagnosed as irreparable, and a new body is grown for him. Before he can be effectively “installed”, the Constellation attacks the facility under the lead of another General, Akogan. A third of Arael team is wiped out, but Martin is installed in a new, younger body. Unable to fight Akogan, Martin is recalled to Earth where he begins training to master his new body. When Akogan attacks Earth, Martin and Alyymia stand against him with the intent to finish him once and for all. In the midst of their battle, Edge and Pearl show up again, assisting in the death of Akogan and his soldiers. Unfortunately, a large chunk of decrypted Senate information is streamed to the Constellation during the attack. Martin resolves to fight alongside Alyymia for as long as it takes, and is told that he had better be ready, as a long and arduous road lies ahead. Later Activities Alyymia is shown to have, much later, actually settled down with Martin Sinclair on Earth. The exact road they walked to this point, however, is unknown.